Rivals
by mads.writes44
Summary: Reconciliation seems impossible between the Theatre club. One side believes the story of Romeo and Juliet is a tale of youthful stupidity. The other believes it's a beautiful tradegy. Two groups, both alike in stubbornness are forced together. If Clary and Jace defy the stars, their club might come tumbling down. Along with their secret love.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One ~** _Clary's POV_

"It's just a stupid tale about young love and the stupidity of youth and shallow lust," Simon, my best friend, argued to the theatre club. We were focusing on one of Shakespeare's most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet.

"Have you even ever had a girlfriend rat face?" Jace drawled out. He was sitting in his usual spot, on top of the desk with his legs sprawled out over Simon's desk.

Sometimes I even wondered why Jace Wayland was in this club. He was arrogant, brooding, and dare I say sexy. He was also the star kicker on the football team, yet he still found time every Monday and Wednesday to come into theatre club.

"What side are you on?" Simon asked, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. He hated Jace as much as I did. It all started out freshman year in gym class, when Jace had spiked the volleyball in his face. After that class, his attention on Simon only seemed to grow.

"I'm kidding," he said, flashing a dark grin. "I completely agree. It's kind of stupid. I mean who falls in love in like a day?"

"It's not uncommon," Izzy, my other best friend, said. She was on my side of the room; the side who believed the story was a tragic love story about hatred conquered by love. "Ever heard of true love at first sight?"

"Ever heard of falling in love," he retorted. "I mean the whole play is just childish."

"Exactly," Jordan, Jace's best friend, said. "The whole play is about childish ideas on love."

"Then how can you explain - "

Maia, another one of my closest friends, was interrupted by the teacher.

''Alright alright," Mrs. Grey, probably my favorite teacher, said. "That's enough. I'm tired of all of your arguing for the past month. So. . ."

"I'm joining this so called club," Mr. Herondale announced, walking into the room.

Mrs. Grey blushed at the sight of him and I couldn't blame her. His black hair and blue eyes were a great combination. Sometimes I wondered if he was Alec's dad because he looked just like Izzy's brother. In the least weird way possible.

"And we're bringing the group back into one," she continued.

"We're also giving you a stack of lines to memorize for the upcoming play," Mr. Herondale said.

"We were thinking that if you all put your opinions to the side this would be a great way to bond."

"And," Mr. Herondale said, "we were wondering if you could make it to another date on the club schedules. Still Mondays and Wednesdays, but we were going to add Friday before school."

"If you can't make it don't worry. We know that this isn't the only extra curricular activity you guys do. So will it work?"

The class nodded.

"Alright. Who's ready to pick out the parts?"

Jace hopped off the desk, stalking towards the hat full of slips Mr. Herondale just pulled out. He didn't hesitate as his hand dived into the hat, picking up a slip of paper.

As he read the name on the slip, the corners of his lips tilted upwards into a playful smirk. "Romeo Romeo, how dumb is thy Romeo?"

"That's enough Wayland," Mr. Herondale said, "Simon you're up."

Simon sat up begrudgingly, pushing his glasses further up his face. "Balthasar," he muttered. Jace's grin grew a little bigger. Simon would be playing Jace's servant.

"Clary," Mrs. Grey called. "You're up."

I stood up out of my desk, shooting Simon an apologetic look while I nervously grabbed a slip of paper.

My heart fumbled a beat at the name written across the paper. Of course with my luck, I had managed to get the leading role. "Juliet," I said aloud.

A few girls in the classroom sighed, disappointed that they didn't get to be Jace's Juliet. I glanced at Jace and he was staring at me with a cool steady gaze, his golden eyes slicing into my own. He was looking at me with amusement.

I returned his gaze with a glare. Let's just say I wasn't very fond of his short red jokes. His nicknames were infuriating. Infuriating enough to almost get me suspended, because I had almost punched one of Jace's friends in the hallways. Let's just say I had a temper.

And my hatred for Jace wasn't just sprouted from petty nicknames. I was basically being forced to hate him, since he was on the other side of the room. You'd think my side of the room would learn something about how love conquers hatred, but nope. The Theatre Club had officially been at it for the past month, our hatred declared one day in the middle of rereading the story.

"The nurse," Izzy grumbled, slipping back into her seat.

"Kaelie," Mrs. Grey called. "You're up."

Ah yes of course, Kaelie Whitewillow. The school's slut. How could I forget to mention her?

"Rosaline," she squealed, scurrying back over to Jace.

Jace was after all, the only reason she had joined this club. She had been pining over him since freshman year, and Jace had finally taken a noticing to her after all these years. It was comical if you thought about it, that Kaelie was Rosaline, who ignores Romeo's love in the story.

If you switched the roles, you'd get real life. Jace ignoring Kaelie's so called 'love'.

"Sebastian," Mr. Herondale called.

Sebastian rose out of his seat, my eyes following his every move. I guess you could call me a hypocrite or whatever, but at least I had refrained from sitting in his lap to get his attention. It had been a coincidence that we both happened to join this club. I had thought it was fate.

"Paris," he said, shooting me a cheeky grin.

I couldn't help but blush, averting my eyes. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't shy, but around Sebastian everything flew out the window. My hands got sweaty. My legs turned to jello. I became a nervous wreck.

My eyes landed on Jace, who had Kaelie sitting on his lap. Oh right! How inconsiderate of me. I forgot to mention that Jace was a player.

A huge player.

He had the entire girl's population wrapped around his finger, except of course the girls on my side of the room.

Our hatred had sprouted a war between each side of the class room, Jace's side, who believed the story of Romeo and Juliet to be a childish love story about the stupidity of the youth. And my side, who thought the story was a tragic love story about the power love has over hatred.

Ironic. I know, that my side believed in love over hate and here we were, hating Jace's side of the room. But our reasons were fair enough, especially since he had pulled a prank on my side of the room three days ago, when we had our rare before school meeting.

Let's just say glue and feathers didn't mix.

My side had yet to retaliate, but with the help of Magnus Bane we had our plan and we were ready to strike tomorrow at school in the cafeteria. Petty. . . I know.

"Alright guys," Mr. Herondale said. "We'll meet up Wednesday after school. I hope to see you all there."

I packed my bag, ready to go to Java Jones and get the hell out of school. Some days just felt longer than others.

"I can't believe you're Juliet," Izzy said, "I mean how did I get stuck as the nurse?"

"At least you aren't playing Jace's servant," Simon complained.

"Hey you're lucky your group hasn't mulled you yet since you hang out with us," I said, taking a sip out of my cherry coke.

"When did we even start hating each other?" Simon asked. "I feel like we're turning into the Capulet's and Montague's."

"Maybe our hatred for each other will lead to the destruction of the play," Izzy joked, leaning forward on the table. "All because you and Jace will fall in love."

I bursted out laughing. "If you think that'll happen you're wrong. I wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on earth."

"Oh right I forgot. You're still in love with Sebastian. Poor Jace. You never even gave him a chance," Izzy said, her eyes glancing toward the door leading inside of Java Jones. "Speaking of the devil."

"Great," Simon mumbled, "just what I needed."

"Ladies," Jace acknowledged. "Rat face."

We all ignored him, sipping our cherry cokes. You think he'd get the hint that we didn't want him here, but no. He didn't, because he slid into the seat next to mine.

"Scoot over Juliet."

I rose my eyebrows, sitting as far away from him as I could. "It's Clary," I grumbled.

"Clary like the sage. Very pretty, I know," he said, looking at me in amusement. I was pretty sure he was mocking me. "But I didn't come here to discuss names."

"Then why are you here?" Izzy complained. "Go bug someone else."

"I wish I could," he said. "But Alec sent me."

She rose her eyebrows in question, hinting at him to go on.

"He needs you at home. Something's happened."

Izzy bolted upwards. "Let me guess. Mom and Dad. Of course," she muttered. "I need a ride."

"I will," Simon said without a second thought, gathering his backpack and his car keys.

"Great. Let's go."

Izzy waved goodbye and sent me an apologetic look. She was out the door in a few seconds, which left Jace and I in the same booth directly next to each other.

"Shouldn't you be at football practice or something?" I asked.

"Cancelled," he said, taking my cherry coke and leaning back in the booth.

"Lucky me," I muttered.

"Lukcy you indeed," he said, another smirk plastered on his face.

"Well," I said. "This was fun, but I should get going. My brother might get worried. You know. . . with the rain and all."

Jace laughed. "Do you even have a ride?"

I cursed.

He leaned forward, a dark grin on his face. "Oh Juliet."

"It's Clary," I seethed.

He took a second to reply. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"If you're done quoting Shakespeare I'd like to go home now."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

"Jace," I warned, "I'm serious."

"Would you like a refill?" Aline, the waiter, asked.

"No," I said immediately, so Jace couldn't order another one. "We were just leaving."

"Oh I'll get the check for you right away then."

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded, walking away to get our check. I sighed, resting my head in my hand. My head was starting to hurt.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek," he quoted, once again another Shakespeare quote.

"Memorized your lines already I see?"

"I was Romeo in eighth grade."

"And you remember all those lines?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I have a good memory."

"I'm sure you do," I said sarcastically, pulling out money from my school lanyard when I saw Aline approaching our table, but Jace beat me to it, placing a twenty on the table.

"Have a great night," Aline said. "And I just have to say. You two are too cute together."

"Oh no. We aren't - "

"Thank you," Jace said, his voice dangerously low. "We appreciate it."

Aline gave me a wink before bouncing off.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently. I was pretty sure he was laughing at me in his head.

"Nevermind," I said through my teeth, "Goodnight Jace."

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark,That pierc'd the - "

"Goodnight Jace," I said more forcefully.

"Night Fray," he said, "don't forget to practice your lines."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid behavior, grabbing my phone from out of my pocket to call Jon.

Jace sure had refrained from the teasing tonight, I thought. Maybe he had finally come to his senses and would stop with the name calling. It was really starting to bug me, especially since all his football buddies had picked up on the nicknames.

Getting called red, ginger, and midget were enough to get me riled up.

"What's up?" Jon asked from over the phone.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm stranded at Java Jones."

"Of course you are," he muttered. "I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks Jon. You're the best."

"Yeah yeah. Bye."

I hung up the phone sitting on a chair outside Java Jones underneath an umbrella. Now all I had to do was wait.

 **AN: Introducing. . . MY NEW STORY! Updates will be slow in the beginning. _Very_ slow in fact. I have the second chapter written, which will be updated in one week exactly (next Saturday). This story was inspired by a Romeo and Juliet tumblr writing prompt and I just had to write it, because I always wanted to read it.**

 **Anyways. . . I hope you love this story as much as I do already! It's so much fun to write. If any of you have suggestions or comments PLEASE** **let me know, so I can try to incorporate it in. Have an amazing weekends loves! Enjoy!**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter Two** _Clary's POV_

"And why do we have to wait to do our prank?" I asked, picking up my lunch tray, which was currently filled with the lunch lady's clumpy noodles. It was definitely not one of my favorites.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I already explained this Clary. They did their prank before school off grounds," she said, picking up her homemade lunch. I really needed to start making my own lunch. My stomach wasn't a fan of our school food. "If we do ours during school on property there's a good chance we'll get suspended."

I sighed. "So tomorrow before school?"

She nodded. "I'll pick you up before school."

I agreed heading towards our lockers. Luckily, we were close by, on opposite sides. My black coverse stalked across the dirty tiled floors next to Izzy's heels. You could say we had a different style.

She was more of the flashy type. Me on the other hand. I liked sticking to light jeans, converse, and a tight shirt, preferably colors that didn't mix with my red hair.

"And here comes Jace," Izzy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Great," I mumbled, grabbing my books for theatre class. Today was bound to be. . . interesting. I only had Simon and Jace in my theatre class, but the rooms were still divided in half.

There were still people in the class who didn't care about our fued, sitting in the back of the classroom heads down. But then there's people like me and Jace, who participate and well. . . argue.

"Juliet," Jace greeted, opening his locker.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention we had lockers next to each other? "Jace."

"Claryyyyy," Kaelie whined. "If you don't mind. I'm trying to talk to Jace."

I rolled my eyes.

"See you after school Kaelie," Jace said, pushing his way past her. "Clary and I were just about to go to class."

She placed her hand on his bicep, sending me a glare. "Of course," she purred. "See you later."

I walked down the hallway, Jace picking up his pace to walk with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He flashed me a toothy grin. "Is it a crime to walk next to you?"

"Do you really want my side of the room knowing you're talking to me?" I asked rounding the corner.

He shrugged. "They already hate me enough for being friends with Izzy's brother."

I gave a mirthless laugh. "So maybe you shouldn't add a flame to the fire. Seriously, this fued is already bad enough. It's been going on for a month."

"And if I don't care?"

I tilted my head to face him. "Then you're going to find yourself in some deep trouble."

He winked. "Trouble is my middle name."

"And uncaring is mine," I muttered. I saw Maia give me a weird glance in the hallway.

"Oh how you wound me Fray," he said, hand over his heart. "I don't know how I'll ever recover."

I ignored him, stepping into the classroom door. I was about the go to my normal seat, but the desks were rearranged. They were no longer split into two sides of the rooms, but just one big section.

I looked around at my fellow classmates, who were standing around the outskirts of the desks.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mrs. Grey is creating a seating chart," Aline complained.

"For how long?"

"The rest of the year. . ."

I groaned. Of course. This class was already bad enough, but now that the sides were going to be combined. . .

The bell rang and Mrs. Grey came bustling in. As she made her way into the classroom with a stack of books piled up to the brim of her nose, she smiled once, then paused as she realized no one was in their assigned seats.

"There's a slip of paper on each desk with your names on it," she said happily. "Hopefully this can settle our class down a little."

I looked up at Simon, who was now seated in the front of the classroom. He gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged as two girls took their spots next to him.

I trudged to the back of the room, following the column of desks until I found my seat. As I looked up, my face turned into a frown as I saw who was sprawled in the desk next to mine.

"Juliet," Jace greeted, grin plastered on his face.

"Jace." My reply was short. Technically I wasn't even supposed to be talking to him… or Simon.

"Today we're going to be talking about the message of the story and what we should take away from it," Mrs. Grey announced. "I need two volunteers."

Nobody raised their hands. I almost felt bad for her. We were proably her least favorite class. I didn't blame her.

"Jace and Clary! Thank you so much for volunteering! Would you please come to the front of the room?"

I stood up slowly, not because I didn't want to participate in class. I did. I loved English class. I just didn't want to participate with Jace, however petty that sounded. He was bound to find a way to embarrass me.

Jace shot me a wink before sauntering to the front of the classroom. Dragging my feet to the front of the room, I tried to ignore the death glares from Jace's group.

"Alright perfect! We have Romeo and Juliet from the play."

The tension in the room went taut, as if the two groups were playing a game of tug a war. Let's just say most weren't very happy about the casting. We had our first play practice tomorrow after school, which was bound to be a disaster.

"Clary, you mostly voice your opinion on why it's a tragic story of love and beauty, why not explain why the other group's opinion is wrong?"

I laughed. "Why? Because love overrules everything. Just because they fell in love in a day, doesn't make their love worth any less."

Jace chuckled under his breath.

I shot him my best glare. He smiled in return.

"Sure, maybe Romeo and Juliet overreacted a bit-"

"A bit?" Jace questioned.

"But. . ." I continued, "that doesn't make the focus of the story on that aspect. That's not the main message of the story."

"Why shouldn't it be?" Jace questioned, raising his eyebrow. I really felt like slapping the smirk off his face, but Sebastian stepped in.

"Can _you_ even explain why Jace?"

My eyes widened slightly as Sebastian offered me a small smile.

"Let's focus on today's objective," Mrs. Grey cut in. "Does anyone want to continue to explain why it shouldn't focus on the immaturity and rashness aspect of the story?"

Jace took a step closer to me as Sebastian started explaining his opinion. I tried to ignore the newfound pit in my stomach.

". . . which is why Jace is wrong," Sebastain finished.

"Perfect. Thank you Sebastian," Mrs. Grey started to say, but the class wasn't finished. We erupted into a stream of arguments, the sound of voices traveling throughout the hallway.

Mrs. Grey tried to calm us down, but then the principle walked in. Students went quiet, and Mrs. Grey immediately perked up, turning to face Mr. Starkweather. "Mr. Starkw-"

"Mrs. Grey," he greeted not unkindly. "May I have a word?"

"Yes of course. Clary and Jace you can sit down now."

We went back to our seats in silence as Mrs. Grey left the room, her face void of color. As soon as she was gone, my classmates broke into a string of quiet arguments, checking for the door every few seconds.

Jace's elbow nudged my side.

"Yes Jace?" I groaned.

"Oh nothing. . ." He grinned, nudging his knee into my own this time.

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

"I was thinking-"

"That's not a good sign."

He frowned. "I was thinking about some things."

"And?"

He smiled. "I thought that maybe we could practice our lines together?"

I tried not to gape at him. I really did. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"No one has to find out," he said, "and yes Clary. I really do."

A slight blush rose to my cheeks.

"My house? Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?" I questioned. "That's a little early for practicing play lines."

"I can drive you to school."

"Well actually Izzy always drives me, so that wouldn't really work. . . since no one can find out about this," I whispered back, to make sure no one could hear our conversation.

"Does it really matter if we spend time together that much?"

"Don't let anyone hear you." I paused. "Look, you know how it's supposed to be Jace."

"I do."

I sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean it's going to stop me."

Of course it wouldn't. This was Jace Wayland for God's sake.

"Well good luck," I said. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks Fray. You're a huge help. I wouldn't know what to do without you," he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

I laughed, and then quickly stopped when everyone turned around. Simon shot me a 'are you crazy?' look.

I avoided their stares as Jace started to speak again. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

I gaped at Jace once again. Simon looked petrified, especially as the whole class turned to stare us down.

"I said, do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

I nudged Jace, he turned to face me, his lips forming his infamous smirk. "Do you bite your thumb as well?"

"No Jace, I do not bite my thumb at you," I said incredulously. "But Simon definitely does." Oh, he was _definitely_ going to kill me for that, even if he deserved it for leaving me alone with Jace last night at Java Jones.

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Jace asked Simon, quoting Shakespeare once again. Simon's face was priceless.

"You do know I'm on your side, right?"

"My bad, how could I have forgotten I had rat face on my side?"

The class snickered, and I frowned. Did he really have to humilate Simon like that? I kicked his shin, before he could say anything else he'd regret saying.

The door to our classroom sprung open, Mr. Starkweather the only one entering. We all held our breath in unison. Where was Mrs. Grey?

"Mr. William Herondale will be your sub for the rest of the week. Mrs. Grey has some personal business to take care of." He paused. "She'll be back soon, but -"

We all turned to face the direction he paused in. Mr. Starkweather was staring at Meliorn, who was currently trying to shy away from Mrs. Grey's desk.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh-"

" _Detention_. And it'd be appreciated if you put the stack of test papers back."

We all watched in surprise as Meliorn dropped the test answer sheet from her desk. Was he really that stupid?

"Come with me." Meliorn trudged to the door, dragging his feet every second of the way. Meliorn and Principle Starkweather left the room with a slam to the door, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Everyone stayed put for a couple seconds before packing away their supplies in silence, leaving the classroom. I was the last one out the door.

 **AN: Yo yo yo! What's up guys? I swear I actually have a semi decent excuse for not updating. . . I MADE MY VARSITY BASKETBALL TEAM! But that's no excuse, I actually had written this chapter in my geometry notebook, and I kept forgetting to bring it home over the weekend so I could transfer it to my phone. But I UPDATED! YAYAY!**

 **I have no idea when the next update will be. Hopefully next week or the week after that. Final exxams are coming up, so teachers are packing on tests and projects. Next Thursday, I have 5 tests. . . 5! That's so stupid, but anyways, all my stories will be updated on Christmas eve if I don't have the chance to before then.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for such a long AN. Love you all!**


End file.
